Kokera Kakizaki
|image1 = Kakizaki_kokera.png |epithet = Urooboe Uroboros Cat-Eyed Transfer Student |age = 16 |gender = Male |classification = Human |abilities = Martial Arts Master |occupation = Student |work_of_origin = Urooboe Uroboros |manga_debut = Urooboe Uroboros One-Shot }} Kokera Kakizaki ( , Kakizaki Kokera), also known by his nickname Urooboe Uroboros (うろおぼえ ウロボロス, Urōboe Uroborosu), is the protagonist of Urooboe Uroboros. He is a cat-eyed transfer student who was one day forced by Minagi Harimoto to take her sister Tobari Harimoto out on a date. Personality Kokera is a calm and collected individual, most often wearing a neutral expression. According to him, he has many "bad habits" that he has to shake off. Even though he often comes across as uninterested, he did try to fix the relationship of the Harimoto sisters, showing that he is not exactly uninterested. He is good friends with Sukuna Koyama. Even though he initially appears as a harmless high-schooler, he is actually the famed Urooboe Uroboros, the fighter that made peace in town at a time when it was full of violence. According to Kokera, one of his many bad habits is that whenever he saw people fighting, he always wanted to make peace. Because of this, he started to get targeted often, and so he started to hide himself and his identity. Appearance Kokera is a slim young man with red hair and red eyes that look similar to a cat's. He wears the strange uniform of his school consisting of a short sleeved white blazer over a white shirt, elbow-length black gloves and black pants. Background During middle school, Kokera started fighting the many delinquents and violebt people inhabiting his town, making it a peaceful place. The defeated ones were beaten so badly that they were unable to remember Kokera's face, only recalling the image of the Uroboros, the snake eating its own tail, on his back, therefore calling the mysterious fighter Urooboe Uroboros. Years later, Kokera returned to the town he once made peaceful, transferring in to the school where the Harimoto sisters were studying. Tobari Harimoto fell in love with Kokera for some reason, and her big sister Minagi confronted Kokera, telling him quite forcefully to accept the confession. Abilities and Equipment Martial Arts Master: In spite of his seemingly harmless appearance, Kokera is a master at martial arts, although he prefers to call himself a brawler. His power was even recognized by Minagi Harimoto. Kokera developed a slippery, snake-like fighting style that allows him to not let his opponents see his face, as he dislikes getting targeted. Quotes *(Kokera's catchphrase) "That's a bad habit I've gotta shake." *(Kokera explaining his past to Tobari Harimoto) "Once upon a time, whenever I saw a bunch of guys fighting I just had to play peacemaker. Man oh man. It's a really bad habit." Appearances *Urooboe Uroboros One-Shot Manga Trivia *Kokera's first name, as well as the first kanji of his last name, means "persimmon" or "chopped wood". *Urooboe Uroboros, his nickname, means "half-remembered Uroboros", in reference to how nobody could remember his face. Category:Urooboe Uroboros Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters